Buying Time
by PissyNovelist
Summary: With the Capitol growing restless and Peeta needing a few more days to heal, they devise a cunning plan to get time on their side. But with an unexpected brush of a nose, everything evolves. Realizations are made and happiness is found during the Hunger Games. PeetaxKatniss, Sour Lemon. Awful summary


**I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING CHAPTERS FOR A STORY FOR A DIFFERENT FANDOM?**

**I'M SUPPOSED TO WRITE FANFICTION FOR TUMBLR FOR THE JOSH HUTCHERSON BLOG I CO-OWN?**

**I WRITE THE SEXY ONESHOT!**

**Really, if you want to know what the Josh Hutcherson Tumblr is, it is at the bottom of this piece! Gotta read to get to it ;) Or… keep scrolling… whatever…**

The rain was still going strong, but it would soon let up. The Capitol would grow bored, sick of waiting. It had been two days since Thresh's canon went off. I looked to Peeta, who was practicing flexing his reborn leg. He was massaging it with a huge smile upon his features, bending it back and forth for all the Panem to see.

"Another couple days and it'll be fully functional. We won't even need to remove it." His eyes glimmered with happiness, looking at me as I sat at the cave entrance.

"You're welcome! Forgive me for all that sleep syrup business? Because it was really hard not to laugh at the facial expression you made when you figured it out." I smile at a scowling Peeta, crawling from the post to hide from the cooling dusk air. Despite the joke, he opened his arms for me to crawl in.

"The Capitol will be getting bored." He knew what I meant. In our time here, we had run out of stories to tell and I'm sure kissing has lost its glamour. I needed Peeta to be in fit physical condition to fight Cato, if we wanted any chance at winning. Cato was enraged at the death of Clove. That, slapped on top of his physical strength was not something I wanted to face with one and a half man power.

"Do you trust me?" Whole nodding, Peeta pulled me to his body and covered us with the expanse of the unzipped sleeping bag. He slipped his hand under the bag and up my shirt to my tummy. No, not to be sexual. It was the way we communicated away from the cameras. He spelt things against my skin slowly and vise versa. I felt him point to somewhere below my belt and spell; P-R-E-T-E-N-D-?

Pretend? Pretend what? Oh... oh dear.

"What?" I looked at him wide eyed, causing him to smirk and spell another few words; BEST ACTING NEEDED. I nodded, leaning to kiss him gently. I had no idea how we were going to do this… but I trusted this boy with my life.

I had to shut all thoughts of District Twelve out. My mother would leave the room, Peeta's mom would cringe and scream. I'm sure his father and brothers would cheer for Peeta to be having some happiness. Prim would know it was an act to get out alive and Gale? I don't want to know what his reaction would be.

Peeta was being too gentle to be believable, kissing down my neck and massaging my side. I felt his body slide down mine, untying my boots and placing them against the cave wall. I was suddenly thankful that I bathed in the river just this morning. I smiled when he took a moment to massage each foot, kissing the top and moving on to the other one. He slid his large hands up my legs, a coy smirk upon his beautifully chapped lips.

"Your pants?" He asked in a playful tone, making the Capitol believe he wasn't asking at all. I could practically hear them giggling with their eyes glued to the screen. But he was asking and I nodded. He pulled the sleeping bag over my lower half, pants tossed by my boots. With the way the sleeping bag covered past my toes, no one could tell the difference if my underwear was up or not.

It suddenly hit me that I had no idea how to fake this. Peeta came up from his post for a moment, chin rested on my belly button.

"You sure you want to do this?" '_CAN YOU FAKE_?' he asked so kindly while spelling against my thigh. I gulped and nodded, thinking I could probably pull it off; anything to earn some extra time. He smiled again, giving me a feeling of ease. I trust this boy. He saved my life, more than once. If he believed I could do this, I'm sure he's right. I got attentive, more spelling upon the thighs.

SOFT 2 HARD BREATH

EYES

GASP

GO

I opened my legs a little wider, telling him I was ready to start. The sleeping bag lightly bobbed with his head, giving the Capitol a chance to fill in the blanks. I sighed, closing my eyes and licking my lips. My hands gripped tightly at the thick sleeping bag, allowing my breath to speed up. I thought we were being very believable. I could practically hear the Capitol screaming for more and see Haymitch dancing around for we finally started to follow his plan like the extremists he was. I concealed a full blown chuckle into an evil smirk, thinking of Effie being ever the lady. She would cover her eyes, bat her eyelashes, and gag at whatever perverted comment Haymitch had to offer.

Suddenly, and for a brief second, his nose grazed me through my cotton underwear and a sudden rush of wet heat flooded me. What the hell just happened? His hands stopped touching my thighs and lifted his head just so I could see him. I looked down to see a very apologetic Peeta. I was wondering what to do with myself. It took me a few seconds to realize that Cato was going to destroy us, so why not? I slid my hand under the sleeping bag and rubbed Peeta's head. I pushed his head back down until my heat was surely beating against his nose. His eyebrows raised in silent question, earning a buck of my hips to get a little friction.

It was all the answer he needed, sliding my panties off.

"These kept getting in the way." He grumbled, giving the Capitol no reason to think we were faking to begin with. His lips gingerly pressed against the space just above an area of me that was throbbing. I hated not knowing why it was throbbing so achingly. I suddenly felt regret of never listening to my mother talk about sex in the years when it mattered. The school system never even taught it.

But Peeta seemed to know what he was doing, dragging a wet tongue over what I discovered was a bump of sensitive skin. I arched my back with a stiffed moan, feeling Peeta smile against me. When he looked up to me, my red face already beading with sweat, he realized my virginity. He lipped 'me too' ever so kindly to me. I wasn't sure whether to believe him, watching Peeta shut his eyes and let his tongue do the walking.

The bottoms of my feet felt like they were on fire, rubbing them against the stone floor to make it go away. I suddenly felt my body lurching forward, a feeling of tingling goodness edging over me. Peeta pulled away, causing s pained throbbing. I moaned, forcing myself up on my forearms to see Peeta laughing so hard, it was silent. I wondered what I did that was so funny, smacking his head for stopping.

"You're so easy. Really wet too and so delicious. I love it." Peeta popped his head up to meet my eyes, a grin gracing his glistening lips. Did I make his lips that way? Is that what he meant by wet? I had no idea how my own body functioned, depending on Peeta to explain it to me as we go along. I really hoped this appealed to the Capitol's pageantry. Before I could ask anything, I felt his fingers stroking me up and down.

"You're so wet... if I go slow, it shouldn't hurt. It shouldn't hurt at all, it hurting is a myth. No blood either." He was using a hushed tone. I believed him, the only thing I was really taught about sex that the first time was a big bloody pain fest. Peeta was right, a content feeling of a tight fullness overtaking me but no pain and definitely no blood. I moved my hips against his hand, Peeta slowly pumping his finger. I sighed in happiness, moving my hips to meet his thrusting hand. He entered a second finger, making me wince.

"Sorry." he retracted his hand all together, but I leaned down and took his face into my hands.

"It's okay, just new. A little slower like the first time." I took his hand and put the two fingers that had just been inside me in my mouth. The wetter they are, the easier it is... I could only assume. I was sexually uneducated, not stupid. He watched me suck on his fingers with an open mouth and a dab of drool from the corner of his mouth. I figured the appeal in it all, really playing it up for him.

"You sure this is your first time? You've got a really," She looked for the right words while licking his lips ", talented tongue… lips. Mouth. You've got a talented everything, but especially that mouth." I moaned in agreement against his lips, Peeta placing his forehead against my stomach.

My one leg, which he had been straddling, suddenly felt a large bulge harden against it. I smiled, knowing at least I was doing something right and the only reason why I knew that he was excited to was because of something Gale told me back when we were nine… but I pushed that memory behind me, suddenly feeling the urge to live in the now. I pushed his hand back down, leaning back and letting him take control.

"Tell me what you want, Katniss. You're being too subtle." Peeta laughed when I tried to push his head back down. I groaned, feeling Peeta slow his hand down to a painfully slow pace.

"Use your mouth." I rushed out, earning another golden laugh from Peeta. He slid back under the sleeping bag, attaching himself to me again. It was stupendous, Peeta's head bobbing so gently between my thighs. He wrapped his lips around the bundle of sensitive nerves, humming and licking. Just when I thought that was too much? He started to curl his fingers, a strong urge to yell out overcoming me with each time he pressed. I tucked my lips under my teeth, not wanting Cato to walk in on this situation.

I lifted the sleeping bag some, just enough to see my boy with the bread; eyes shut tight, forehead wrinkles in concentration and sweat off his brow. He must have felt the cool air, opening his eyes to look up at me. I bucked my hips, the eye contact making more heat seep from my core. I could see, behind his focused expression, that he was genuinely happy to be doing this to me; _for me_. Then, his ice blue eyes smiled at me.

It was like a light bulb went off in the moment. Everything he had told the Capitol, to Ceaser, and to me in this cave was not for the Games. All the stories, all of those glances exchanges for years were branches to something so much larger that I was blind to. This boy loved me with a passion I didn't think I could match. But while I looked down into those eyes with the outmost sides curled up, I felt inspired to try. Peeta was the boy that, if taken away from me now or anytime after, I probably couldn't survive without.

But I had no more time to think and feel anything emotional. My eyes swelled with happy tears, throwing my head back in ecstasy. I moaned his name weakly, feeling him stop. Surely he was surprised. He probably wasn't expecting his name to escape my lips, but it drove him to go harder. Peeta nipped at me and hummed against my heat, earning a few bucks from me before pulling his hand away from me. He popped his head up, sucking his fingers clean of any remnants of me, grabbing my panties and sliding them back on my weak form. My body was still shaking from the peak, any movement causing another shiver of pleasure through to my bones.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" I laughed into his neck, kissing between orgasm induced giggles.

"I started to educate myself when I turned twelve in case I ever got your attention." Peeta whispered, face red with embarrassment and achievement.

"If I had known you were this good, I would have kept your attention sooner." It was a morbid joke for the situation and we both knew it but we laughed anyway. Peeta went to grab for my pants but I waved him off, rather preferring my bare, sticky thighs. He pulled me into his lap, keeping my bow and arrows on my lap.

I felt asleep with a large smile on my face. I had discovered that it wasn't all for the games and that the boy with the bread was supposed to be mine all along. Emotional closer before the day we fought to keep our lives, keep whatever we currently felt alive for all of Panem to witness. The day we made history, two victors exiting the arena; love having destroyed the Capitol's ideal Hunger Games, colourful inhabitants fought for this new rule.

In addition to that prize, which was the only prize I truly needed, we had earned ourselves three more days of comfort.

**This is the shit I write when I can't sleep at 4 in the morning. I'll go write Rookie Blue fanfiction and my Josh Hutcherson Tumblr stories now…**

**Hutcherjaw/tumblr ;)**

**xoxoPN**


End file.
